


Lessons You Need Not Learn

by meredithleon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithleon/pseuds/meredithleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter manipulates Sylar to go clubbing with him. Sylar's not happy and decides to ignore him. Peter being Peter, attracts unnecessary attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons You Need Not Learn

It was a normal night out for them, or that’s what Peter liked to refer to it as. They would go clubbing and have fun. But no matter how fun these nights would turn out to be, Sylar was always difficult. Peter had to beg and plead and try really innovative ways to persuade him. Every damn time. 

Tonight was no different, except that Sylar had really been a bitch about it and was now totally ignoring Peter. He was flirting with a young man seated next to him, his back turned towards his partner. Peter strained his neck and looked over his shoulder to see that yes, Sylar did have a hand running up and down the guy’s thigh. Jealousy flared through him, he gulped down the bear in his glass and asked for more. Sylar turned slightly, watching him from the corner of his eyes but Peter paid him no attention. He downed the drink the bartender placed in-front him in a single gulp and accepted the one offered by a stranger. If Sylar was going to have fun and assume Peter would just sit and wallow in jealousy, he was dead wrong. 

Peter went up the dance floor and started with the guy that bought him his fifth drink. Within minutes though, he was surrounded by more and it was getting difficult to pay attention to all of them equally. The alcohol in his system was making him more and more reckless, so when a couple of hands grabbed him and pulled him up on a broad bench, he easily went. There were a couple of guys already standing on it, they put him in between them and were soon grinding and pushing against him.

~ ~ ~

Sylar heard loud cheers coming from the crowd behind and turned curiously. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Peter standing in between two men double his size. His back was pressed against one and was running one hand through the other’s hair. By the looks on their faces, they were only seconds from tearing off his clothes, and sure enough one of the men clutched the hem of his t-shirt as the crowd egged him on.

A part of Sylar was somewhat tempted to let Peter learn his lesson, the reckless little shit, but he knew if he allowed this continue, the two on the make-shift stage wouldn’t be the only one to want a piece of him. He got up ignoring his companion and walked up to Peter. He grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bench. He kept a hold on Peter’s wrist even as he led him out of the bar. The people he was with tried to interfere, “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” one of them asked. Sylar glared at him, “Get out of my way.” 

The man leered openly at Peter who was finding it more and more difficult to keep standing on his own and was leaning against Sylar for support. “Don’t you think it’s selfish of you to keep the pretty-” 

The man never got to finish his sentence as Sylar’s fist connected with his face. “Don’t you dare say another word, I am taking my boyfriend home now, understand? Get lost!” He dragged Peter out and stopped a passing cab with telekinesis. The driver gave him a bewildered look as he got in after Peter. His boyfriend was almost passed out by the time they reached their apartment building. Sylar gently woke Peter and helped him up the stairs. 

Peter lazily undressed, his efforts graceless and clumsy. Sylar watched him struggle for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and swatting his hand away to do the task himself. 

Peter looked up at him with his too bright eyes. He stayed quiet for a while, then his lips formed a sad little smile, “I love you” Peter said. 

Sylar’s hand stilled at the waist band of the tight jeans Peter was wearing, “I know, I love you too Peter.” 

Peter smiled broadly and pushed up on his toes to lean in and kiss him, but his aim was a little bit off and he ended up pressing damp soft lips against the stubble on Sylar’s jaw. Peter giggled burrowing thin but strong fingers in Sylar’s hair and tilting his head for better angle clumsily kissing him until Sylar took hold of his neck and guided his movements. He pushed him away though when Peter tried to thrust his tongue through his lips. He worked quickly on Peter’s clothes until he was in his birthday suit and pushed him into the bed. 

Sylar pondered whether he should make Peter drink some water to ease the hangover or just let him be, a lesson to be learned come morning. But ultimately, decided against it, as he watched Peter gulp down the water he had placed in his hand and promptly collapse in bed. 

He could never have watched Peter suffer, he had just wanted to tease Peter a bit, see what he would do. But considering the sleeping empath, he thought he should have known Peter would take it the other way. 

He shook his head and sighed, leaning down he kissed Peter on his brow and moved away to prepare for bed himself. He would try to make it up to him tomorrow.


End file.
